What if?
by catey123
Summary: A/U fic that takes the premise of the movie "Sliding Doors". Would things have been different if Andy and Brenda had met before she started working as Deputy Chief? A/B pairing,
1. Chapter 1

An A/U fic for Brenda/Andy. Set before the series began, but leading through the episodes. A kind of what if based on the movie "Sliding Doors". Chapters will be short.

Brenda walked down the hallway, heading for the elevator. She quickened her pace as she saw the doors begin to close, calling out for someone to hold the elevator for her. She sprinted the last few feet and got in, someone having reopened the doors for her. She saw an older gentleman in there, smiled at him for holding the elevator.

"Thanks so much. I appreciate you doing that for me." Brenda smiled at him.

"No problem, ma'am." Andy Flynn looked the newcomer up and down, appreciating what he was looking at. His eyes lingered on her legs, he'd always been a leg man. He liked her accent as well.

Brenda noticed him looking her over and didn't know whether to be upset or pleased that she could capture a man's attention. She decided to be pleased.

"What floor?" Flynn asked her.

"The lobby, please." Brenda stood back, watching the man push the button for the lobby for her. He was attractive, although perhaps a little too hardened for her taste. Alone in the elevator, she watched him, not knowing where else to look. She wondered who he was. Now that she'd come in and met the higher ups and been officially offered the job as Deputy Chief of the Priority Murder Squad, she'd be moving here very shortly. It wouldn't hurt to get to know some of the people she'd be working with, and by the badge on his belt, he obviously worked here.

Too soon, the elevator reached the lobby and they both disembarked. He held the door for her as they left the building and he watched as she walked away. He liked what he saw. He almost went after her, thinking of asking her out, but he refrained. He had no idea who she was, but he felt something he hadn't in awhile. He shook off the feeling, instead enjoying the sight of her walking away. He only hoped he'd see her again someday, and maybe then, he'd take the opportunity to ask her out. Now, if he only knew her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Brenda was back in L.A., this time permanently. She didn't actually start the job for another three days, but she was at Parker Center to get her picture taken for her I.D. Badge, but she was heading up to talk to Will before she went and did that. She headed for the bank of elevators and seen the door beginning to close on one. She called out once again for someone to hold the door. She raced to the doors and slipped in. Once again she found herself facing the man who'd held the door the last time.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Brenda said, a smile on her face and in her voice.

Flynn laughed at this. He'd just begun to forget the cute blonde he'd met a few weeks earlier, but her southern drawl brought him back to that first meeting.

"I guess we should. Perhaps we should meet somewhere else for once." Flynn asked boldly.

Brenda considered this. He was an attractive man. What would it hurt?

"I don't even know your name. I think we should at least be properly introduced first."

"Andrew Flynn, at your service, ma'am." He held out his hand to shake hers.

"Brenda Leigh Johnson. Nice to make your acquaintance." Brenda took his hand in hers and shook it.

"So, now that we've introduced ourselves, would you care to go out to dinner?" He reluctantly let her hand slide out of his.

Brenda again thought about it. There was the off chance she'd work with this man, but other than Will Pope, she didn't know anyone here. Besides, it was just dinner.

"I'd love to." She dug into her huge black purse, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. She jotted down her phone number and handed it to him. "Call me later."

He took the paper from her and the pen. He jotted his number down on a part of it, ripped it off and handed it to her. "I can't wait."

The elevator came to a stop and it was Flynn's floor. He smiled at her before leaving, turning to watch the door close, his date for this evening disappearing behind it. This day was definitely looking much better, he thought to himself.

Brenda, by herself once again, smiled. She liked the looks of the man she'd just agreed to go on a date with. She didn't know anything about him and couldn't decide if this was a good or a bad thing. The only thing she did know was she found something about him that intrigued her. Whether it was his looks, or the way he carried himself, she wanted to know more about him. The date this evening certainly made the day seem a little brighter and being alone in this city seem not so bad. She hadn't been on a date in awhile. All the drama with her ex had made her a little gunshy, so to speak, so the fact she'd agreed to go out with anyone had taken her by surprise. Still, she wanted to do this, to get to know this man. The elevator dinged and Brenda got out on her floor, heading for Will's office. Besides, she thought to herself, it really was only a date. Just a date, one meal. Nothing more than that at all.


End file.
